Herbicidal 4-benzoylisoxazoles are described in European Patent Publication Numbers 0418175 and 0487357. Each publication in part generically discloses the compounds of the present invention. However neither publication discloses species falling within the scope of this invention, which therefore represents (in part) a novel selection from within these publications.